Alice's Vision
by KatalinaK16
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella and Edward. Somebody gets tied up. ORAL. Bellas POV. Bellas human and Edwards a vampire.


"_Bella_, please trust me with this." Alice pleaded to me. "Edward won't be able to resist you if you wear this!" I was horrified at the thought of wearing the skimpy blue lingerie that Alice was holding up to me, Edward would jump out of the window and run to Los Angeles than see me without a shirt on, not that he would get hurt or anything.

"Alice," I said, "Edward is never going to have sex with me, if you can see the future you should know that!" I felt a blush explode onto my face as I said that while Alice smiled her ultra white teeth.

" I know I'm a psychic Bella, why do you think I'm so sure of myself right now?" She said, obviously enjoying herself

The blush reappeared on my face," He is?" I whispered. Alice nodded eagerly. " Are you damn serious?" I asked.

"You know that he loves blue on you Bella, he won't resist you." She said.

I looked around, making sure nobody was watching, then snatched the underwear from Alice's hands." Ok fine, but if this doesn't work, this is your fault." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You'll see Bella, you'll thank me for this!" Alice said, a brilliant smile bursting onto her face.

"Yeah sure" I said while walking out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I thought, while packing for my sleepover with "Alice". I grabbed the skimpy blue bra and thong from my bed and threw it at my suitcase, and landed a foot away from me. I sighed and picked them up and placed the "things" as I called them, into my suitcase.

"There, done!" I said, while zipping my suitcase shut. Alice is going to be dead when I'm a vampire, she is going to pay for this. She might not give a crap now, but when she is running to Maine to get away from death, she'll care. I laughed at the thought.

Me and Edward having sex is what I've always wanted, so I should be happy right now, but I was scared, scared as hell. I wasn't scared of him losing control and me getting killed, but how hideous I was going to be to him. I sighed and looked at the clock, 5:57. Omigod, I thought, time to go.

I got out of my truck and was instantly greeted by Edward, who lifted me out of the car like I was a toddler instead of a 18 year old.

"Hello." Edward said laughing. I was shocked to see that we were already in his bedroom.

I was happy to see his face, I haven't seen him for more that a week. "Hi" I said. Looking at him was like looking straight into the sun, you never got used to it. Then, he kissed me, his hard lips moving roughly against mine. He never kissed me like this, and I loved it. His ice cold tongue traced my lips, then he pulled back.

"Well, that went too far." He said, shaking his head slowly.

"No," I disagreed." That was great, you never kissed me like that before."

"Now you know why," he replied, then quickly changed the subject" I suppose you need your human minute?

"Please." I said, jumping off the bed.

After I was done with my shower, I opened my suitcase and removed the embarrassing to look at lingerie that Alice gave me. I sighed and slipped it on, refusing to look into the mirror while I fixed my hair. I can't believe I'm doing this. I thought. I walked down the long hallway and back into Edward's room, slowly looking in to see if it was safe.

Nobody was there. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door and walked to the colossal bed in the center of the room and plopped down on the cover, staring at the ceiling.

********************************************************************************************************

I heard Edward walk into the room as my eyes were shut, my almost naked body sprawled over the bed. His breathing turned heavy as I opened my eyes and smiled up at him, repositioning so I was on my knees on the bed. Edward's eyes were closed, his face torn. "Edward?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bella…" he started.

"Edward, please." I said, begging him. "You love me, you won't hurt me, just try, please." I said, tears starting to go down my cheek in rejection. Then his mouth was on mine, hard.

"Bella," he whispered." I wasn't going to say no, but we're doing it my way, and I have an idea that will make us both happy."

"Anything." I said.

His hand traveled up my thigh, which elicited a loud moan from my lips." I'm going to tie you up, and do oral, It's the one way I can't kill you." He said.

In a moment I was tied up eagle on the bed, with a blindfold on and my juices dripping through my thong.

"You don't know how long I've imagined you like this." I heard him say, while his hands traveled up my waist." Want me to tell you what I want to do to you?" I couldn't even finish the sentence before he ripped off my bra. I moaned loudly. "Open your mouth." Edward ordered. I obeyed, and my bra remains were stuffed into my mouth.

Edward could do anything to me, he could fuck me all he wanted and I couldn't stop him, it was like a lion to a mouse. Edward took both of my breasts in his hands and squeezed them, gently at first, then with each passing second rougher and more dominant.

"UUUHHHH!" I moaned. He seemed to like this and took my nipples between his fingers and rolled them, pinching and rubbing. Then he put his cold mouth over and started sucking on my nipples and then changing to sucking my whole breast while my muffled screams of pleasure rocked through the room.

Then he pulled back and snapped off my thin thong, which released my flow of juices. In a second Edwards tongue was on my slit, going through my glistening folds. While I was bursting with pleasure, Edward took one long, slow lick from bottom to top and slowly started to suck my clit, which made my organism shake through my body.

Edward then untied me and I spat the underwear out.

"That was great." I said, beaming at Edward.

"Yeah." He said.

Right then, my phone rang. "One sec." I told Edward.

"Hello?" I said.

"I told you so Bella!" Alice squeled.

"Oh shut up Alice." I said sarcasticly.


End file.
